The Kidnapped Singing Animorphs
by thewolfduo86
Summary: Hello! This is a story about how, after the Beginning they started a Rock Band. Named Animorphs. And then three people are kidnapped. Betcha can't guess who! I'm not good at the ratings, me and Marco's Gurl didn't discuss them yet. AU
1. Chapter 1

All right people, I want to tell you that this account is made out of 2 people: me and another person. I am Hawk Girl, she is Marco's Gurl. The idea for this story was mine, the idea for the problem is Marco's Gurl's. I will write one chapter, she will write another. She will supply the humor, I won't! I can't write humor! My favorite character is Tobias, hers is Marco. And by the way, we are insane!

Chapter 1 

_After the battle_

_Tobias_

I spotted a mouse. A nice, big, juicy mouse. I looked at it for a split second before I descended, a giant shadow of death.

"Tseer!"

I closed my beak, the mouse inside wriggling, trying to stay alive. Not a chance, mouse. It's blood dripped from my beak. I swallowed, satisfied with another fine catch. Most 18-year-old boys don't get to catch mice every day.

I landed near the door and morphed to human. Then I went up to my 'room' where I usually hang out when in human morph. There I got some normal clothes (leather jacket, white T-shirt and jeans in case you're wondering). Then I went to Marco's room and stole a bag of chips (Marco's got secret stash that everybody knows about). I opened it and began wolfing the chips down. I was as bad as Ax in human morph. You don't know how good chips taste after being a hawk for five years.

I went to my room and began reading a book. After a few minutes, I closed it again. No good. I couldn't concentrate.

I went to our living room and thought about where I should go. After the war, I usually stayed in my meadow or inside the house. Out of touch with the human population. It's pretty rare when I go out. Actually, very rare.

I decided on the mall. After all, I just might find something interesting. I could even buy the newspaper.

On my way to the front door, I met Jake. Which was pretty rare, strangely enough. I know that we basically live in the same house, but everyone's out all day. Or, if you're Jake or me, staying in our room.

Me, Jake, Marco, Cassie and Ax live together. In the same house. Why, we'll never find out. Perhaps it's the need to stay together. Perhaps it's because we've been trough so much together. I don't know.

Cassie is a vet. She's probably the most popular vet on Earth, because everyone wants to get his or her pet healed by Cassie the Animorph. One person even claimed they had a flea which was sick!

Marco disappears during the day. And where he goes, nobody knows. A year ago, he made a movie named Animorphs. And it earned a million bucks. That's what we live on: Marco's money.

Jake is as depressed as me. He blames himself for Rachel's death. I don't blame, but I can't look him in the eye and forgive him. But he thinks we all blame him. How wrong he is.

And Ax goes out all day. With his human girlfriend, Chapman's daughter, Melissa. And somewhere else. No idea where.

And what do I do? I stay miserable and depressed all the time, daydreaming and reading. How original of me.

"Where are you going?" asked Jake.

"To the mall," I answered flatly.

"Really? Then you're buying everything on Cassie's list," he said, handing me a 2 feet long list.

"But-" I stuttered.

"I need to buy this stuff, and you're going to the mall!" Jake said lightly.

I looked at him and went out. Even though Jake and me acted easily, there was a lot of tension in the room. My friends know this tension and try to make us up. But they can't. Not now, not ever. The tension was just us in a good mood. When we're in a bad mood, we argue like crazy. About anything that comes into our heads.

I got on my motorcycle. A blue and black one. Then I put on my helmet. Gray. I honestly have no life.

I started up my motorcycle and looked back at my meadow. Even though I speed around on my motorcycle a lot (it reminds me of flying for some crazy reason) I still don't go to public places.

I pressed the pedal and shot off, feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins. I drove towards the mall, never thinking about anything but the rush of air flowing against my body.

In about 10 minutes, I pulled up at the mall. I put a hand to my pocket, feeling the list still lying there. I groaned. I _really _hoped that the list had blown away and I didn't need to shop for all the stuff on it. Oh well. Too late now. I had a choice between ditching the list and lying or shop. I chose option two, though not without grumbling and muttering.

Two hours later, I bought everything Cassie assigned me, nearly falling down from exhaustion. How can an 18-year-old girl manage to think of that many things to buy? I mean, honestly. Rachel even couldn't think of so much to buy! And that enough would make anyone faint with shock. But I couldn't. I was already half-asleep on my feet anyway.

There's just one more thing to buy. For me.

I turned into a store, 'Music'. Original title. I went inside thankful as always that I don't go out much, for the people didn't even look at me twice, let alone recognize me and mob around me as it happened to the others.

I was in a small, cozy-looking store. There were only a few people in here, their voices a low rumble.

I casually walked over to the guitars, looking like a normal teen wanting a guitar. The only difference, I had money to buy the guitar.

I looked at the electric guitars, wondering which one to pick. There were three: green and purple, orange and violet and also black and red. After a minute of thinking I chose the blood red and black guitar. Two of my favorite colors.

I wandered over to the bass guitar section. Two days ago, Ax told me that he wanted a bass guitar for his birthday, which is a week later.

I gazed at the guitars. Which were Ax's favorite colors? I dimly remembered that he told me it was blue and something else. But what?

I gazed at the guitars, figuring out his favorite colors and the guitar I should get. The colors were blue and gray, blue and red, blue and black and blue and yellow.

I finally gave up and got the blue and black one. I hope he appreciates that. If I hadn't went in to buy the guitars, I'd already be at home, taking a long, long nap. Cassie's shopping _really _tired me out.

On my way to the cashier, I grabbed two books of Queen song's notes. Is it just me, or does every Animorph adore Queen?

I bought the guitars with no problem, though the person at the counter was giving me a funny look when I gave him the money. He probably thought I was a rich snobby kid. He didn't have a clue.

I went into a bathroom, took off my clothes and demorphed. Then I remorphed and put n my clothes again. I went out, my arms falling out because of the shopping, and made my way over to the motorcycle. I was going home.

On my way back, just as I was parking my motorcycle, I tipped backwards and hit my head on the ground. All because of Cassie's shopping. I scowled. Can't she do her own shopping?

I felt something hot trickling on my head. I shrugged it off. Something unimportant, I can tell.

Standing right in front of the ventilation shaft, I screamed "Anyone who's in the house, come out! Now!"

In there, I heard two satisfying thumps. I smiled.

Pretty soon Marco came out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Man, Tobias, do you know it's not polite to wake someone up from sleep?" Marco complained, scowling at me.

"Yes" I answered simply. He scowled again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. It's a common code for us to shout in the ventilation when we need help. Otherwise, no one will hear you.

"See that?" I pointed to the mountain of things looking dangerously like a cross between the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Mount Everest.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees"

"We need to climb on top of it. Get ready to morph a bird, Monkey Boy!" I laughed, happy that someone was sharing my misery.

The next ten minutes were preoccupied with us moving all the things inside (I had already hid the guitars. I don't want anyone knowing that I play them).

I flopped down on the couch and groaned. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, the mysterious warm liquid, and then, blackness…

**Hello! This is still Hawk Girl. This chapter is done! Yay! Marco's Gurl will do the next chapter! In Marco's POV, I think.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is Marcos Gurl! After a long wait... I EMERGE INTO EXISTANCE!**

**Don't ask how... I thought it would be obvious by now... hehe!**

**AND NOW HERES MARCO! (drools and falls over)**

**_-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Marco **

I yawned, plopping on the island and drinking down some coffee.

I didnt usually drink coffee, but sinceI was so rudely awakened by tobias...

I yawned again, seeing Ax walking around and giving him a nice glare. Stupid alien... he got out of it this morning...

I spilled out the rest of my coffee, then grabbed a piece of toast and chomped it down, grabbing the phone and dialing my dads number.

I made a point of doing this every second day... in case my parents went mad with worry.

I have strange, strange parents.

"Ah, Marco"

I choked on the toast.

"Dad, you... knew... it was me?"I coughed out, feeling Ax slapping my back in some stupid manner and shooing him off.

"Of course! Caller ID"

I almost smacked my own forehead. ButI resisted, mainly because Ax was now staring at me. I stared right back, quickly recovering myself and smirking.

"So... dad... were you waiting for me to call or something?"

"Actually, yes"

I blinked "And why would that be?"

"Because we're having a garage sale andI found something very interesting"

"Like?" I asked, my mind running through so many possibilities.

I just hoped it wasn't something too bad, like...

"Your old drumset"

"SAY WHAT!"

"NOT SO LOUD! YOU'LL BLOW MY EAR OFF!"

My ears were ringing from dads comeback.

The drumset he was talking about was actually somethingI wanted whenI was thirteen. but...I'd soon forgotten it because of all the animorphs stuff just aftewards.

"Ow"I muttered, rubbing my ear.

"Ow" dad echoed.

"Yeah. So... what do you want me to do with them?"

"I was wondering if you wanted them"

Ithought for a minute, then grinned and took a peek out at Tobias asleep on the couch.

The perfect payback.

"Sure dad"

"Okay, come and pick them up"

"Today?"

"Yes today you dodo bird!"

I rolled my eyes "Yes sir! just give me a few minutes to get dressed"

"Do-" but i hung up already.I knew how dad could get with one of his rants. He started them ever since he found out I was an animorph.

I got used to them eventually.

I went upstairs and changed, then came back and looked at Tobias.

He looked so peaceful...

"BOO!" I screamed, and seconds later he was yelping and shooting straight up.

ThenI saw...

"Ah... man... Tobias you're bleeding!"

"Hey.. what?" he went and touched the back of his head. it was all over the couch!

"I think you'd better demorph"

"Yeah... thinkI should"I watched as he shrunk, wriggling out of his clothes, then morphing back to human again.

"All gone?" he asked.I looked.

"Yep. Man, what happened?"

"I... dont know"

"Ah..." thenI grinned "well, its time to return the favour"

"What favour"

"I helped you, you help me"

He raised an eyebrow "With?"

"Grabbing my old drumset from my dads of course!"

He groaned, but he knew i was right.

Wasn't i always?

After all,I was Marco the Magnificent!

"Well, lets go!"

"AHH!" Tobias yelped asI dragged him out the door and to my car.

This was going to be fun.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x_**

**There we go!**

**Hope this was good enough!**

**Please tell me if it was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the long gap between updates, but umm… well, I had other things to do. **

**This is Ax's POV, and enjoy!**

Ax

I was admiring the Earth scenery, when I saw Marco dragging my _shorm _to his 'car'. Which is very usual of course, but since I had no plans for today, decided to investigate. I morphed to human and ran out on those clumsy two legs. I still don't understand how humans manage to balance on these without falling over.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, almost to the door of Marco's car.

"No, Ax! Save yourself while you can!" said Tobias dramatically. Obviously he didn't want to go where Marco was headed, as usual, but, as usual, had no choice.

"Where are you going? Going?"

"Why, to fetch my old drum set, of course!" sang out Marco from behind the wheel.

I raised an eyebrow, a habit I picked up from Prince Jake.

"What is a drum set? Set?" I asked, as I got in the car next to Tobias.

"You're going with us?" asked Marco in amazement. "Never thought I'd see the day when the local alien goes and picks up my old drum set!"

We then drove over to Marco's old house, while Tobias explained to me what a drum set is. I must confess, I do not understand why humans invented that very loud, head aching instrument, as Tobias has described it.

We finally got to Marco's house. The human cars are so rickety, that they give me an intense feeling of nausea, so by the time I came out, I was not feeling very well. But I went on, curious about the drum set.

Marco rang the doorbell, and waited. Soon, his father came. He seemed mildly surprised to see Tobias and me, but did not say anything.

"Come on in," he said, and we went in. He led us to the (A/N: LilManiac, was it garage or attic? I forgot). There I saw a giant-something. I suppose it must be the drum set. It was a set of cylinder-like boxes that was white on the inside and shiny red on the outside. It had silver on the outer edge. There were also two circular golden things which I suppose were the cymbals. Last, but not least, (a human expression I learned) there were two wooden things. The drumsticks, I think Tobias called them.

It all made a quite impressive sight. If it sounded good, I'd have called it a good human invention.

As it turned out, I was soon to find out. Marco grabbed the drumsticks and set down on the chair right behind the drum set.

Tobias's face expression changed to one of pure horror. It was clearly obvious that he had absolutely no trust in Marco's music ability.

Then Marco began to play. It became painfully clear to me that I did not like the sound of a drum kit. It was the furthest thing from real music I ever heard. Even a crash was more melodious than the drums. It sounded as though Marco took something made of metal and dropped it in more metal.

Soon after, Marco finished 'playing'. He looked at us expectantly.

"That was pretty good," Tobias said sincerely. I decided to say nothing. I think I preferred other human instruments more.

"How do we haul this thing back?" Marco said, gazing at the drum kit curiously. We contemplated it for a moment, before deciding to drag it back.

Twenty minutes later, we were contemplating how to get it in the car. It was too big to put in the back trunk, or the top. So we decided to put it in a big wagon Marco had in his (A/N: attic or garage?). I still do not know how come Marco had a wagon in his (A/N: attic or garage?) And then Tobias or me (since only Marco could drive the car) would morph a horse, and haul it all the way back to the house. Since I was nauseous in a car, I volunteered to morph a horse.

"Good man, I mean Andalite, Ax," said Marco encouragingly. "Morph right here."

He pointed at a point in front of the wagon. I obliged.

Three minutes later, I was trudging to our house, which I remembered was far away. And the horse instincts wanted me to run, but I could not, because if I did, the drum kit would have fallen off. So I was going on a reasonably slow pace.

Marco rolled right along me, in order not to lose me. Since a _Yeerk_ could probably have beat us in a race (a human thing where humans or animals competed in a competition who was the fastest), the drivers behind Marco were rather annoyed. I saw a lot of curious gestures where the middle finger of the hand went up. There were also a lot of the f words.I do not understand why Prince Jake and the others wanted me to say the f word instead of the word. Humans say it all the time.

Marco, Tobias, would you please explain me the gesture where the middle finger of the hand is raised while the hand is in the shape of a fist? 

There was silence only broken by the honking of the cars, the f words and the angry yells of drivers.

"It's a rude gesture, Ax," Tobias finally explained. "It expresses anger at the guy."

Are the humans angry at us? They seem to be yelling at us. 

"Yes, they are, Ax."

Some thirty of their minutes and a lot of the rude gestures and f words later, we arrived at our current residence. I heard the joyous shouts of many humans as they drove on faster.

I demorphed and morphed into human. Experience has taught me it is better to be human most of the time to avoid recognition. Then I helped Tobias and Marco drag the drum set to Marco's room, which is on the third floor. Needless to say, by the time we got there, which was about ten of their minutes and two explanations (to Prince Jake and Cassie, who wished to know why we were taking a giant drum set into Marco's room), we were rather tired and annoyed.

That was how the drum set got into our lives.

(Paragraph break)

**A/N: sorry for the shortness of the chapter and please R and R!**


End file.
